Silent Night, Unholy Night
by BLEACHLOVER101
Summary: Seras is queen of the undead, and is forced to rule with an Iron fist as Alucard is still held as the Hellsing families pet. But, the new Hellsing leader is corruptible, and an unknown organization takes control of the leaders mind, taking Alucard prisoner, experimenting and torturing the ancient vampire. Read to find out more! BTW.. Turned this into Hellsing/D.Gray-Man crossover..
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Seras is queen of the undead, and is forced to rule with an Iron fist as Alucard is still held as the Hellsing families pet. But, the new Hellsing leader is corruptible, and an unknown organization takes control of the leaders mind, taking Alucard prisoner, experimenting and torturing the ancient vampire. Its up to Seras and their daughter Alice to save Alucard from having his mind wiped clean, and forgetting his beloved family, effectively turning him against the undead, and being used as a weapon of mass destruction. To purge the world of all beings less than fit.

AN: As always, I do not own Hellsing or its characters, I only own the ones I've made up, the plot present in this story and anything I make up with it, rest is all Kouta Hirano

The dark queen inhaled the nights air, blood red pools drifting up to gaze at the moon whose shine matched the darkness the queen lived in. Sipping from the wine glass filled to the brim with a pure bloody substance, she placed it back on the ledge of the great fortress wall she was leaning against. Her silvery blonde hair shifted as a cool breeze hit the castle's walls.

"Madame..." a male voice said softly, the figure from which this voice came bowed, keeping his face down he continued " News from Hellsing comes... Sir Alestor claims that..." the voice drifted, as he noticed her hellfire gaze, burning down at him, seemingly ripping through his being.

"Claimed what... Your stuttering wears on my patience." A velvety voice flowed out through the queens blood red stained lips as she took another sip from the wine glass.

"Ahem... Forgive me Countess, for Alestor claims that Hellsing is being bombarded with attacks from the night, and says for you to control your beasts as No-Life Queen. Another added detail... Alestor seems to have made contact with the Order of the Rose. Or more correctly they with him." The servant told his queen. She scoffed, smirking to herself.

"He is.. corruptible, yes? I am not surprised that they take advantage of his human mind." She sighed, walking back into the great fortresses walls, stopping feet behind the man's back.

"If anything.. this man is weak enough for the seals to crumble... But, if the Rose has contacted the little Hellsing, then we have more things to worry about..." She cast her searing gaze to the mirror across from her.

"Lady.. Seras? Madame, if you fear for the count, do not. I have been under his servitude for decades... I am, one of the last remaining servants from the previous household."

"Hn..." Sighing she waved her hand slightly. Seeing this the servant got up, and prepared to leave the room. "Keep me updated if you will Jaden." Jaden smiled, and bowed his head,

"Of course mam' , uh.. would you like more to drink? You seem to of drained the glass..." Seras laughed slightly, and handed the wine glass to the man as he left.

'Alice.. come here please.'

'Coming mum!'

In mere seconds the girl arrived, black hair trailing behind her, falling along her back. Seras turned to the girl and beckoned her over. Doing as she was told, she walked over, hugging her mother, she sat down at a chair which was seated by the large desk that was in the room. Alice was always amazed by the sheer size of the office room. Bookshelves lining the walls, all filled with book young and old, even ancient to when her father was alive, all about strategies, government, economics, and war strategies.

"What did you call me for mother?" she said uncertain, as she noticed the clearly unpleasant look on her mothers normally emotionless, stern features. When she would visit her father, he would tell her that at one time, no frown was to be seen on her face. Always youthful, always smiling like a human. A deep scar surrounded her eyes now, from where she was injured before she drank blood, and her left arm was only a mass of shadow, formed to look like a regular limb... just black.

"You are going to Hellsing with your father for a while, to look over the Hellsing leader. And you are to report to me anything suspicious, anyone dangerous, anyone that could even make Hellsing move even the slightest hair away from its current position in our society."

"What about you mum? I know you miss dad too..." Alice said, head drifting down slightly, making her pitch black hair fall over her face.

"I...Must stay here to take care of my duties, there have been attacks without my knowledge on humans, and that has to stop. It's my job to make sure that humans and vampires stay at peace unless provoked." She replied, walking over to her child, gently pushing up her chin, and moving the girls hair from her face. Alice looked as if she was only fifteen, yet she was so much older than that. 'Maturity levels with vampires must come slowly then' Seras chuckled to herself.

"You're too pretty a girl to hide your face. Sit up, and keep your chin high. Be proud, you are of one of the most noble lineage this world has to offer. I don't think your father would be happy to see his daughter with her head low in submission..."

With the mention of her father, the girl's face lit up, sitting up fully, looking up at her mother who was smiling now, if only slightly.

"You'll leave tomorrow night, I'll see you off to Hellsing. A greeting to my husband won't be that bad to my schedule... Now will it, go to bed now Alice, the sun is going to come up soon, the sky is even turning orange... and to think it was so beautiful dark only moments before..."

The girl got up, and gave her mother a hug and kiss on the cheek goodnight, and headed out of the study, leaving the queen to her thoughts. Creating a portal, a darkness of what seems the crumbling of the mass around her, she walked through the unnatural black mass, arriving in a scarlet walled room, lined with velvet and the crest of Draconia on the wall ahead of her. She slipped the silk dress she was wearing off, and using her shadows to replace the lost clothing with simple silk lingerie, and a short night gown. Getting into the four post king size bed, she slipped under the covers and noticed she was not alone when a strong pale arm shifted its way to her waist. For the first time that day, her lips formed a smile as she turned to face the owner of the arm.

"Vlad.. what a nice surprise... escaped from masters leash for a time did you?" She said, lifting her hand, caressing his sharp features. He purred into her hand, pulling her closer.

"I just happened to eavesdrop on your conversation with our offspring... You plan to spy on my master hm?"

She eyed him, hand resting on his chest, "Yes..."

"Very well then, just don't put her in danger." Her eyes widened as he said that... 'He's acting like he doesn't give a damn.. some husband I've got.'

He chuckled darkly, chest vibrating under her hand.

"I care my dear Countess, I just don't care that she's going to be keeping an eye on the last of the Hellsing _shit _line." He pulled her face to him, and kissed her fiercely, "You need to learn to visit my queen... The king is going insane, and is in need of his bride..."

"Yes ,yes... I missed you too... We are going to 'visit' tomorrow though..."

"That may be true, but I won't get to be with you really... Alestor is going to want to hog you.. to make sure, we aren't 'conspiring' against him."

She laughed this time and kissed him again, "Oh no! I'd never dream of doing that!" she said faking truthfulness.

"So cruel... I thought a queen was not to lie to her king," he said, caressing her back in an up, and down motion.

"Hn, Yes, that is true, but, Alestor is not going to be a problem dear, I really don't like him. As he also does not like me. So, our situation of spending some... 'quality family time' together won't be a problem." Seras replied to the king of vampires, drawing out the last word seductively.

"Ah well, the day is draining, and I can feel the sun beating down through the walls... even in the 'bed'. So, let us sleep, police girl..."

With that, he closed his eyes, and brought her close to him, as they both went fast to sleep for the long daylight hours.


	2. Enter Alestor

Chapter Dos! Hope you Enjoy~! I Do not Own Hellsing... Kouta Hirano-san does. BUT I do own Alice, Alestor (sadly) and any other character that isn't in Hellsing that is in this story!

When Seras awoke, she found that her bed was once again empty, with no sign of her beloved Vlad. Sighing she used her shadows, forming around her, to dress herself in a blood red dress with a low, black laced collar, wearing a coat on top which had a high collar buttoned all the way to the base of her chin, and ended mid thigh. To give off a more regal look, she combed her hair back into a bun, however letting her bangs run free. Fiery shadows swirled around her as she opened up a portal to her daughters room. Stepping out, she was pleased to notice that her child was already dressed, however not as regal, but in a punk rock style. Wearing a short black skirt that ended mid thigh, lace up combat boots with last kills blood residue, and a blood red corset with a fishnet shirt, and a collar that had a cross with a blood ruby in the middle.

"Alice..." Seras sighed, looking at her daughter.

"I know mum, I just like this style, its comfortable." Alice replied to her mother, bringing along a case full of essentials.

Heading out to the courtyard in front of the mighty castle Bran, a black limo drove up to them. Jared stepped out of the car with a normal black suit, dress shirt, black tie, and sunglasses. He opened the door for the two, and took Alice's bag to the trunk.

"Jared, the shadows still surround this place, I don't believe that glasses are necessary." Seras chuckled to herself, as he faced her with a blush rising to his cheeks.

"Makes me feel cooler this way..."

"Whatever pleases you boy" she broke out into a full laugh for a moment, and just as fast as a smile was present her face morphed back into its stoic expression. "Please try and make the trip as painless as possible, I hate delays."

"Yes milady" Jared said to his queen, getting back into the limo, and drove it to the airport where they would fly to England to visit the little Hellsing headquarters.

Arriving in England was a very welcoming trip, having not seen her birthplace in over fifty years. She inhaled, taking in the breath that was once home. Both her, and her child got into a slimmer black car that had arrived from Hellsing. Mentally informing Jared to get into the passenger's seat.

She groaned as the sun let in from the shaded area, flooding into the windows.

"I hate the sun..." She said, putting on sunglasses as well. Looking over the seat, she saw her daughter fast asleep, leaning on the door. Seras gave a small, motherly smile at her daughter, moving her black silk hair in front of her face, so that the sun would not wake her until they got to Hellsing manor. Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the manor, slowly creeping up through the forested area. Her eyes widened to what she saw. The manor was in complete disarray!

"It looks as if he had a frat party!" She growled out.

"What is it mum?" Alice said, rubbing eyes slowly, adjusting to the bright early morning sun.

"That.." She said pointing at the manor.

To this, she gave a look that every teen would look at the incident of idiocracy.

"Wow... Do I have to stay here for two weeks?"

"Yes Alice. You do."

"Uhg..."

Stepping out of the car, Seras took more notice to the multiple broken windows, scattered beer bottles, soda cans, food wrappers... ladies undergarments... and of course, the house was teepeed. Coming out to greet them was the current retainer of the Hellsing household, Alexander. This boy had shoulder length brown wavy hair, a shy face and a lanky body.

"Uhm.. Greetings miss... This way please..." Alexander said in the most quiet voice that, if they both had not been vampires, they wouldn't of heard it.

"What a coward..." The now very aggravated queen of the undead said to her daughter.

"I know... What have I recently done to you mum? To deserve, this?" Alice exclaimed thrusting her arms out to motion to the entire mansion.

"Nothing my child. It's what you must do. Anyways, you can stay in the basement with your father."

Walking up the stairs, they both arrived at the office, which they just happened to walk in upon a very ghastly sight. The queens eye started twitching as she restrained herself from skewering him upon the nearest sharpened post she could find... but perhaps a dull one.. to make it more painful.

"Alestor Hellsing! If you are expecting visitors do NOT sit in THAT chair getting your cock blown by some hooker! Send the woman away now, before I really decide that I am angry, and end this line myself!" Seras sais voice raising in a firm commanding tone. Walking in at this moment was none other than her handsome No Life King Vlad... however in this house called Alucard.

"Gah!" He immediately shielded his eyes, and took a step back to keep his balance. "Sir _Hellsing _have you any shame?" He strained out, muttering the name Hellsing as a curse. Pulling up his pants and shooing the woman away, he composed himself and faced the two sickened vampires.

"Daddy!" Alice walked in, practically jumping her father, ultimately making him lose his balance having seen the most horrifying sight since a naked Ottoman...

"Hello dear... Thank you whatever thing is out there for not having you see _that"_, he shivered attempting to erase the memory, giving it to Schrodinger to play with.

The girl laughed,

"Don't worry, mum told me not to come in yet. But, I heard you and just had to come in." She said smiling gleefully.

"Ahem.." Alestor coughed, getting both vampire's attention. Alucard got up, along with Alice.

" Alucard.. For number one, I need you to calm down this bitch right here before she goes ballistic. Two, no need for family pleasantries, thats what mental talk is for right? Three... Why are they here?" Alucard gave a deep growl.

" For one... Do NOT call my mate a bitch... she is the bitch, and to you she is . For two... Deal with it, I'm not one either for these pleasantries, but three years without seeing my daughter, a hug, is quite fine. And last but not least, Three, is to keep your sorry ass in order." He said, walking over to Seras' side.

Alestor grunted, "H-How dare you! I am the master here! You are not to sass me!" The little Hellsing said, voice cracking. You see, Alestor was only of the age of twenty the younger brother of two siblings. The previous Hellsing leader, the elder brother, had died of Leukemia, leaving his brother to the Hellsing throne. Alestor looked nothing like his mother, Integra. He had scruffy ginger red hair (XD GINGERS HAVE NO SOULLLSS! no offence to any gingers ^^') freckles scattered all over his cheeks, which were puffy and still had their childish fat. His eyes were an amber color, however meant to be beautiful, they were skittish and frightened. Over all, if he were to have any type of personality of regal Hellsing blood, he would have made a fine looking boy, but, with his outrageously hideous personality, greedy nature, and selfish composure, he was ugly beyond all imagin. Not fit whatsoever to hold the honorable Hellsing name... or so they once thought.


	3. Trouble in Paradise

Chapter three! Thank you so far for the favorites and reviews, and followers! ^^ Once again, I do not own Hellsing, Kouta Hirano does. Sorry for such a long wait! WRITERS BLOCK freaking heck right? Well here is your story! I plan on updating chapter 4 soon when I have the time, just joined Swim and along with APUSH and such... well, I'm sure you all can guess

"Keep my sorry ass in line? Just what have I possibly done wrong? I have you kill ghouls and freaks and etcetera! I'm doing just what I was told.

"You should do as a good vampire hunter would Alestor, act like a Hellsing not a puppet, boy." Seras scolded him, feeling calmer with Alucard's presence.

"Not like I have to listen to you, your people have been attacking me." He said, crossing his plump arms.

"No they have fact I know this to be true, because every creature that dares say they are one in the night reports to me. And I do not wish war upon either race. You are fighting freaks. Freaks, are freaks, they do not listen. However, they are only remainders of the war seventy years ago." The queen replied calmly, stoic face repaired, voice plain and emotionless.

_'This day has been overly emotional, I have been losing my composure way too many times...'_

_**'Do not worry police girl, you are just being yourself... You've been so stressed because of the position I put you in. Be the little fledgling every once and awhile will you? I find it.. sweet...' **_Alucard replied to his mate, placing an arm along her shoulders. Seras laughed at this, muttering her mates forcibly put out flirtations. '_If you're going to flirt make it sexual, cheesy flirtations don't fit you" _She chuckled, leaning on him.

"Okay, I suppose I don't want to know, thankyou for mental communications. But, can you guys leave now? I have business I didn't finish..." Both vampire's eyes suddenly widened, each grabbing an opposite arm of their child they created a portal to the basement.

"Vlad, have you noticed anything off about Alestor? We have reason to believe 'they' have contacted him..."

"Rose... I could see that happening... He is ridiculously stupid, void of any real intelligence. Also.. the seals have gotten stronger. He could not have done that alone. Along with the fact that most the 'women' he has have the tattoo on the back of their necks of a rose. The mark of an initiate."

"This.. Alice, is what you are looking for. The marks of the rose. In exactly where your father says they are, You are to look and see if Alestor has this mark upon his neck as well. We need to know, so that we can prepare for what might, will, and can happen."

"Right... At least I get to be with you dad." She smiled up at her towering father. At a whopping seven feet, compared to her 5'7, she felt like she was the tiniest thing.

"Good child, I expect you to succeed in this, because you are just that talented at what you do you little sneak." Vlad said, placing an oversized hand on Alice's head, and giving it a good pat. When she glared up at him, he sent down the normal smirk, only what was expected of the vampire king.

Seras walked over to the throne like chair that sat in the middle of the room, plopping down ungracefully, leaning her head on a slender arm that was propped up on one of the armrests.

"You have no idea what a headache he gives me... I almost feel sorry leaving our daughter here. But, what needs to be done needs to be done." She sighed, closing her eyes admiring the silent dark dungeon halls. She suddenly snarled in disgust,

"Uck, I can smell that _rot _from here."

Alucard leaned against the wall, pinching the bridge of his nose,

"You don't have to live with it..."

Alice fidgeted, shifting her weight from side to side, timidly holding the side of her arm.

"Uhm... Ya think he might let us leave the place when it hits night? Maybe spend some.. quality family time?"

Both vampires looked up at their child indecorously

"Uhm.. Well Sure I suppose

"I suppose we could.." They both replied at the same time, both faces as stoic as ever.

'_Great... hopefully this doesn't end in a total disaster!'_

Seras sighed, and used her shadows to conjure up an outfit that was more suited to going out into the open twilight. This outfit was a slimming black turtleneck shirt ,grey slacks and a pair of black boots with small heels on them.

"Alright then, Vlad, I think you would be fine without the jacket, I guess we could see a movie or something.."

The elder vampire grunted,

"I have no wish to see this generations form of entertainment, can't get an hour into one of these films without there being some sort of sexual innuendo. And my jacket is fine! If the people do not agree with it then they can go fall onto a pike..."

Seras chuckled, and walked over to her defiant mate, and took the collar of his jacket in her hands, not so gently tugging him down to her level, initiating a very awkward staring contest both into the firey pits of hell, well awkward for their poor offspring, standing to the side, having found a nice wall to lean onto, not too cold not too clammy with old blood...

Alice gave a short cough, distracting the two vampires from their starting ho down. Both turning their attentions to the child, neither decreasing the proximity they had with one another, which was quite close, so close that Alice could obviously see her mothers breasts pushed up against her father's chest, she groaned on the inside of her head, wanting to fall into a corner and just allow them to continue their game. Vlad sighed and tugged off the red leather coat, throwing it onto his small throne.

"Alright then, lets get going... I trust that you will find a suitable film for us to watch Alice, and make sure that it isn't filled with human intercourse, I am disgusted with the sounds that these mortals make, I already have to suffer with the sounds here. To hell with my vampiric hearing in this home..." He muttered the last part, gracefully strides as he walked out of the room. Seras' eyes followed her mates footsteps and turned her head to her daughter, motioning after him. Alice excitedly got up, and ran to catch up with her father.

The undead family soon arrived at a brightly colored theater, showing posters of the most recent movies and their stars. Suddenly, lice started giggling madly, she took the wallet that was handed to her to pay for the tickets, after she returned her giggling had yet to cease, in fact it had only gotten madder. Grabbing a hand from each parent, she dragged them to one of the theater rooms. Seras observed the inside of the room, very colorful carpet littered the floors, with all sorts of green blue red yellow and other hues emitting from it. The walls were a beige color with the name of the theater painted in black formal writing, 'New North Cinemas'.

Alice had finally led them to their destination after turn after turn, Seras could easily feel her mates displeasure of having been led around, however thanks to the lack of his bright red trench coat, there were less stares, most of the looks were caused by his formidable height, easily being dragged by a child which was obviously his. The room they entered was not as colorful as the outside, with a dull grey carpet, however the walls were adorned with beautiful murals describing adventure. Alice led her parents to the back row, as each one settled down, the movie's previews ended and on came the movie. Alice made sure to study her fathers face in particular, because she chose this movie just for him, for luck of the draw that one was even out. The title soon came on, and as soon as it passed onto the screen she heard a very low, and VERY guttural growl, so low in fact that she was sure only she and her mother could hear it.

'_**A DRACULA ROMANCE CHILD?!' **_Vlad roared inside of his daughters head, Alice looked over to her mom who was laughing so hard that she was hitting her thigh with her fist, other arm wrapped around her stomach as her head was thrown back in a silent laughter.

'_**You are a cruel child.' **_Alice sniggered and hugged one of her fathers arms rubbing her face on it as if she were a cat.

The rest of the movie went by smoothly, Alice could see that her father was scrutinizing the movie, looking for facts and interests, by the end of the movie, she did not hear the occasional growl anymore, but instead saw a calm face, and a simple nod at some scenes. She saw her mother constantly amused by the movie, however the growls were coming out of her mom more than her father because they did an awful good job at making Dracula look like her father, along with the woman being Mina Harker, Alice was sure that her mother could have easily torn the screen for putting her Vlad with Mina. The movie ended, and as such, both vampires promptly got up and left the room, eager to get back the the shit hole of the Hellsing organization headquarters.

"That was uncalled for Alice, you know how much I despise Dracula romances." Vlad said to his child, staring down at her as they started walking towards the black limo where Jared had been waiting for them.

"Why despise it so much? You made your own romance _sir" _Alice said, hugging his arm again.

Vlad scoffed, "I don't recall having a feline for a daughter." Seras snickered at this, wrapping an arm around his waist. "And I am now the center of attention, oh joy.." Vlad growled, placing a firm arm on Seras' shoulders. They arrived at the vehicle which took off immediately after they all got in.

'_Thank you my dear for allowing Alice to be so clingy to you for once, she has missed you so much'_

_ '__**Anything for our child Seras, I am not that heartless as you have seen, I care very deeply for her, she is my own child after all. I have not had a child since when I was human, and they bother were slaughtered by the Ottomans..'**_

Seras leaned closer to her mate and laid her head on his chest, sighing onto him, gently rubbing the knuckles of his gloved hands.

_'I know..I promise nothing like that will ever happen to us Vlad, I will never stand for you being alone. Never.'_

She leaned up and hissed his jawline and stared sadly into his blood red hues. Jaden looked down from the mirror which showed this rare public display of affection from the two vampires. The vampire smirked as he thought about just how distant his king normally was, hardly ever allowing anyone too close to him, much less touch. They arrived at the Hellsing HQ after about a half an hour car ride, thanks to the late night traffic. Immediately all undead creatures on the premises knew that something was up. The king and queen of the night instantly became more alert as their child, grabbed the replica Casull gun that was strapped to her thigh. Alucard had summoned his trench coat again and pulled out his twin guns, the Jackal and Casull keeping both weapons at the ready. Jaden had taken off his Chauffeur's jacket and showed that he was wearing a vest covered in small throwing stars and knives. Grasping a few between his fingers he stood at the ready next to his queen as her shadow arm had come unraveled, and was a swirling mass by her side, the scar surrounding her eyes squinted as her eyes narrowed, attempting to get ahold of what was on the manor. The assailant came out swiftly, instantly knocking down Alice, she swerved her body as it collided with the ground on her back, aiming the gun and firing. Alucard started firing at the figure which was dressed in a cold white cloak, a tabard flew in the cold night air, on it was the crest of the Order of the Rose which was a black and bloody thorned rose with the blood dripping into an ancient hieroglyph unrecognizable by the ancient vampire. There was instantly a bright flash which blinded the vampires, who hissed at the sting. Alice and Jared suddenly heard Seras gasp as she collapsed to the ground clutching her head. Ignoring the slight dimming light, Jared rushed to his majesties side, soon noticing that there was one vampire less than before.

"Sire!" Jared screamed unsure of to leave his queen to write or to look for his king. The light soon disappeared and there was no trace of Alucard, only Jared, Seras and Alice remained. However, they were no longer in front of the Hellsing mansion either, instead basking in the great shadow of Bran castle.

"I can't feel him Jared.. why can't I feel him..." Jared was knocked out of his trance as he looked at his disheveled queen, still holding her head, eyes wide with anger and fear. "He was right there, how could they of taken them! How the hell are we back here in Romania!"

"I do not know my queen... I am as shocked as you are I.." His words stopped as he noticed a bright blue barrier covering the land which was Wallachia. "What is that..." His hand numbly pointed to the sky, Seras looked up only to gasp in horror, "They are sealing us in here! The bastards!"


	4. The Author is Alive

Okay.. I am writing Chapter 4 for you all! And hopefully I won't have any more writers blocks, and now that I have the time to be writing and the boredom and motivation to do so, you will hopefully have more chapters. I'm so very sorry for keeping all of you waiting that have been reading this from last year when I started writings this... But I am in the process of it right now... Here is mah bait because I am quite cruel like that..

"Ah, so valiant you are Count... But please don't injure your body any longer while the effects of the resealing are still in place. I hope your memories aren't.. ahm.. Too precious, because before long, I will be able to gladly call you our personal marionette."

... TO BE CONTINUED! 3


End file.
